Jealous
by Wastingtime1980
Summary: Plan to make this a series of the times aaron made robert Jealous... chapter 1/? chapter 2 now added
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first time he knew he was Jealous

The first time shocked Robert. Yes he liked fucking Aaron. It was the best sex he ever had but he never considered Aaron his or considered Aaron as being anything more than a hot as hell fuck buddy. But when he saw Aaron with some bloke at the Woolpack chatting and flirting, he saw green.

Aaron was sat at the bar drinking a pint. Robert was sat at a table waiting for his lunch. A bloke he had never seen sat next to Aaron. Mother fucking Justin Bieber wanna be, was Robert's first thought. He shamelessly flirted with Aaron. And Aaron didn't stop him. It drove Robert flipping mad. When the bloke put his hand on Aaron's arm Robert nearly choked on the crisps he was eating.

Robert went to the bar for another pint and "accidentally" poked the bloke in the ribs. Aaron glared at Robert, but Robert saw the slight smile on Aaron's lips. He was fucking enjoying driving Robert mad. He heard the dipshit ask Aaron for his number, which Aaron gave him. Robert felt like taking the punk's phone and cracking it in half. As he was getting up to leave the bloke grazed Aaron's left thigh with his hand, Robert felt like clocking the little queen.

Robert rose from his seat as soon as the bloke left and stood next to Aaron at the bar. They stood close enough to hear the other breath. Robert's fast and angry breathes, Aaron's steady and almost humorous.

Robert growled lowly, "You enjoying yourself, are you?"

Aaron faking innocence replied, "What are you going on about Robert?" Smile on his lips.

"You know exactly what you are doing. I need to see the books at the scrapyard now! I'll drive us over." Robert ordered.

Aaron took the last swig of his pint and followed a fuming Robert. Before Robert had the car in drive his hand was rubbing Aaron's left thigh erasing the other bloke's touch. Aaron chuckled at Robert's response.

"What are you laughing at?" Robert questioned with frustration.

Aaron raised an eyebrow and with a smile simply answered. "Someone is jealous."

Instead of replying with words Robert moved his hand from Aaron thigh to his groin before cupping Aaron's semi hard cock. Then Robert spoke. "Pissing me off, turns you on, does it?"

Aaron leaned over placing his lips on Robert's, nibbling on Roberts's lower lip. Robert let out an uncontrolled groan when Aaron withdrew from the kiss.

"I think we best get over to the scrapyard. There is some urgent business we need to attend to." Aaron said with a greasy grin, rotating his hip allowing Robert to better stroke his cock.

Robert sped this car through the village one hand on the driving wheel, the other on Aaron's ever increasing hard on. The entire drive over Robert was thinking of all the glorious way he was going to mark Aaron as his, and punish him for making him so god damn jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Second Time

The second time it happened was before the wedding. Robert and Chrissie had gone to town to see some boring ass show. He talked Chrissie into leaving early and grabbing a drink. They ended up in some diner after drinking more than planned and too hungry to look for a more upscale place.

The diner was busy. Robert was magnetically drawn to one couple. The taller guy was standing behind the shorter guy, had his arms wrapped around his waist. The taller redhead had his head nuzzled at the back of the brunette's neck placing kisses as they waited. Robert didn't know why the affection bothered him. He was rarely bothered by PDAs, even if it was two blokes. For a moment Robert missed the way Aaron smelled when he nuzzled his neck like that. He shook his head taking Chrissie's hand trying to forget Aaron's touch.

The bell on the door rang as another couple entered the diner. The ringing caused the brunette to turn around, his eyes looking directly into Robert's. Robert flinched at the realization he was looking into the eyes of the man he was desperately trying not to think about. Aaron gave him a wink before kissing the tall bloke that held him. Robert tried to control his desire to stop them, preferably by decking the guy who had his hands all over Aaron. He felt this possessiveness he had never felt before, not even for Chrissie. Aaron ended the kiss and gave Robert a knowing look.

Robert held Chrissie's hand tighter as he tried to formulate an excuse to leave before getting the food they had come in for. But it was too late, Chrissie had spotted Aaron. She was tugging Robert closer to the couple he wanted to avoid.

"Look Robert, Aaron and a handsome date, how sweet." Robert didn't think it was sweet, instead it was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Maybe, we can share a table, this place is blocked." A drunk Chrissie stated as she neared Aaron and his date. Aaron just smiled as he heard Chrissie invite herself and Robert to join them. He nodded at Chrissie, agreeing to her suggestion. Robert glared at Aaron for agreeing.

In no time both couples had ordered their food and settled at the one empty table. Aaron introduced Jacob, the mate he had meet at Bar West, to Chrissie and Robert. For a moment he thought of introducing Robert as the guy who was moaning his name as he came inside him yesterday afternoon.

Aaron had gotten sick of the hiding and sneaky around. He needed a distraction and that was why he had come out tonight. But there seem to be no where he could hide from Robert and his feelings. If that was the case he was going to make Robert squirm. He was almost thankful that Chrissie had invited them to join Aaron and his new mate.

The table was a tight fit. Aaron sat between Jacob and Robert. Chrissie next to Robert with Jacob on her other side. Robert was completely frazzled. Chrissie was oblivious, probably due to her drunken state. Aaron was enjoying watching Robert loss control. Every time Jacob smiled or touched Aaron, Robert unravelled more. Robert tried to concentrate on his food and not on his desire to push Aaron against a wall and kiss him hard and long, their bodies pressed against one another.

Chrissie and Jacob were fast becoming best of friend, chatting away. Robert was desperately trying eat his food and get the hell out of this horrid situation. He was finding it hard to do this simple task of eating and ended up dropping his fork under the table. He ducked his head under table to retrieve his fork only to see that Jacob had his hand rested on Aaron's crotch. Roberts breath hitched and he lifted his head hitting it on the table before returning to sitting position. Aaron tried to hide a satisfied smug grin behind his glass. Chrissie alerted by the activity offered to go get Robert a clean fork, Jacob offered to join her as he wanted a refill of his coke.

With their dates at the counter in the line up, their backs turned, Robert and Aaron were finally alone. "Jesus Aaron, what are you playing at?" Robert spat out.

"Just having some fun. Hoping to get laid later. A one off, you know about those, don't you? " Aaron answered a twinkle in his eye. He guided his hand under the table placing in on the outside of Robert's trousers slowly stroking Robert's cock through the material. Robert groaned full of want and need for Aaron's touch.

"You know some times repeat performances are better than one night stands. Like yesterday in the barn when you were screaming my name as you filled me with cum. I wouldn't mind having a encore of that performance." Aaron huskily whispered into Robert's ear.

Trying to maintain some control, all Robert could manage was a nod of his head. Aaron removed his hand. Robert frowned from the loss of touch. Aaron speaking lowly said " First I want you to admit you are jealous."

"Fine I wanted to push the bloke out the fucking window every time he touched you. Happy?" Robert muttered in response.

"No not yet, but I will be later when we get back to the village and I get to taste you again." Aaron answered with a smile Robert knew was saved just for him.

As Jacob and Chrissie returned to the table. Robert tried to hide the excitement he was feeling at the thought of marking Aaron as his once again.

"Chrissie we have to get home right away I just remembered some urgent business I needed to conduct tonight in the village." Robert announced.

"Can't it wait?" Chrissie questioned.

"Definitely not, it is of the highest priority." Robert answered. Smiling at Aaron as Chrissie put on her coat.

"See you soon Aaron" Robert shouted with a wink, as him and Chrissie left the diner.

Jacob completely unaware of what had just happened spoke. " So what you say, we head back to mine?" Aaron made up some excuse that he wasn't feeling well. Instead he got in the cab to the village. Halfway there he got a text.

 _Hurry_ _._ _I am_ _ready and waiting… here is photographic proof._ _-R_

Aaron opened the picture. Robert in the barn with smirk on his face one hand stroking his cock. Aaron muttered under his breath "Beautiful".

He texted back

 _Now you are making me jealous of_ _your hand lol… be there soon. -A_


End file.
